Somaliaball
Somaliaball |nativename = : Kubbada Soomaaliya : الصومال الكرة |founded = June 26, 1960 |successor = Who f**king knows... |image = Somaliarrball.png |caption = I am the captain now |government = Federal Parliamentary Republic (no de facto government) |personality = Crazy, Positive and Loot-loving, famished |language = Official: Somali and Arabic Other: Italian and English including Pirate Language |type = Cushitic |capital = Mogadishuball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Islam |friends = UNball Italyball UKball Franceball Egyptball One Piece Turkeyball Icelandball Chinaball |enemies = Ethiopiaball Eritreaball Independent loser Indiaball Israelcube Al-Shabaabball Flag stealer Fake Koreas USAball |likes = Pasta, tea, kebab, attack foreign ships, Alestorm, piracy, the song Wavin' Flag (this song is mine), PIRATES! boats, ships, Lazytown, Pirates of the Caribbean, Rum, Jars of Dirt, 2012 Constitution, the South Park episode "Fatbeard" |hates = Seperatist, Human rights, Civil War, trade, government, Google Translate, My "Brother" |predecessor = Italian Somalilandball and British Somalilandball |intospace = No, but can into Sea |bork = Yar Yar, Yohoho |food = Ocean Water Rum |status = Attacking ships in the ocean and is in anarchy and has no government. |notes = One Somalia is best Somalia. |imagewidth = |reality = Federal Republic of Somalia |gender = Male }} Somaliaball is a state in the Horn of Africa and the Arab World. He once produced pirates, but never a central government. Despite his great history, such as destroying Ethiopia and controlling the Indian Ocean trade, this is all he is known for. He is currently sickened with civil strife, and infested with social problems such as starvation and extreme poverty. He now only governs the capital city of Mogadishuball, and the cities surrounding it and does not suffer unlike the rest of the country. The rest is mostly split by the northern autonomous region of Somalilandball , and Puntlandball. Some pockets of land are controlled by terrorists. At the moment, the land is held by landlords and Somaliaball cannot into de facto government. Somalia is also estimated to have an HDI of 0.285, as of 2012. This is lower than the HDI of 0.352 for the Central African Republicball, and of any modern countryball, not only the lowest in Africa but in the world. He had elections this year, and they weren't disrupted, so he might be on the way back to stability, actually it have the slowestfastest growing economy in Africa and probably in 3019 it will become a High underDeveloped country with Skyscrapers. He is a member of the Cushitic language's family and is also the brother of Ethiopiaball, Djiboutiball, and Eritreaball. He tries to be a good country, and his government is actually democratic. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the money to govern what happens in his clay. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Egyptball - Oldest friend in the world. * Italyball - Father who must pay debts to the Nazi, but I still like him. * UKball - Friends m8. * Icelandball - LazyTown is Good, especially the song You Are A Pirate! I'm sorry about Robbie Rotten. * Senegalball - Sunset country! * Turkeyball - Fellow Kebab * Ukraineball - Poor Guy, he of losing Crimea to Stupid Vodka. You’ll getting it back. I knows it. Neutral * UNball. I WILL GET YOU EVIL BURGER! But he helped me become independent, and my flag is the same colour scheme as his, so we are sorta friends I guess? * Minnesotaball - Thanks for taking our refugees, but why are you part of USAball?! Enemies * Ethiopiaball - Oldest enemy that is the worst scum on earth. Ethiopia got it's butt kicked twice by me and called the Europeans for help, worst brother 'FUCK YOU AM NOT PART OF YOU WHY YOU RECOGNISE THIS SHITHEAD ' * Eritreaball - He can also into removing Ethiopia, but now he is friends with Ethiopia so I hate him. This is Mutiny! * USAball - HOW DARE YOU CALL US YOUR #1 ENEMY!!! REMOVE BAN!!! REMOVE DONALD TRUMP!!! YOU ARE MY WORST ENEMY!!! And that bullcrap about calling me a shithole country! UNFORGIVABLE!! But you do support Ukraine on Crimea, and thanks for Pirates of the the Caribbean and the South Park Episode "Fatbeard". But I still hate you! * Canadaball - When I was going through both a famine and civil war, your two soldiers send for “humanitarian missions” killed a Somalian teenager! We have embassies in each other’s capital cities, but we’ll never forget that... * South Koreaball - She killed our pirates! Forever enemies! ** : WuT I'm not 'she' * Somalilandball - Duh... Just a surreal country. * Al-Shabaabball - STOP MAKING EXPLOSIONS IN MY CAPITAL!!!!!!!! REMOVE SHABAAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Indiaball - You kidnapped my pirates! Hey! I only do kidnap because I am a pirate and you are not! Now go back to tech support! Stop removing kebab! * North Koreaball - I attacked his cargo vessel, and now he wants to nuke me. He's also even worse than his sister who killed my pirates! * Kenyaball - Supports nasty Ethiopiaball against me. * Serbiaball - Stop Removing Kebab Christain pig! Or I will steal all your Valuable with my fleet of 234 ships * Russiaball - Gib Crimea backings to Ukraine! You have no right to takings it! Or I will summon the Kraken and he will destroy you! ... Family The Cushitic Languages Family * Ethiopiaball - Brother. * Eritreaball - Brother. * Djiboutiball - Brother. Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Z-Somaliaball.png somalia hat.png Somalia.png PolandballWikiaEmoticonPirateSomalia(Pirate)(Somalia)(PirateSomalia)(SomaliaPirate)(Argh)(Rrrr).png ZtlikzY.png QTxNZI5.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png somaliaball.png Somaliashaded.png Comics Hk4rJNF.png|credit from jPaolo Y4hq2wtzxy601.png F1oJpXb d.jpg M5kPOnU.png Immigrant_Boat.png XNngslv.png VsALGvv.png Somalia_treasure.png QIKNXTO.png KcZtoRR.png Gib Aid.png Somali Elections.png RMumqpu.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png QD6gLDt.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_2.png sLXxpoT.png OB0GgZD.png UWrjlj.png Immigrant army.png Dutchy Citty.png|Is belonging in Maastrichtball... (Or does it?) wtB1Rxj.png HUyE4tX.png spsSWoK.png Pgmzmyw.png qZquw8v.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Yule Day.png Chain Reactions.jpg Fun Activities.png Malta Helping.png Africaland.png Horns.png zh:索马里球 Category:Africa Category:Terrorist Category:Tea Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Somaliaball Category:Anarchist Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:East Africa Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Curry Removers Category:Blue White Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Countryballs Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Corrupt Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Kebab Defender Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:BTS Removers